Replay
by 3Seddie4Ever3
Summary: No one remembers who Sam is, until a few natural disasters occur. ...Turns out Sam wasn't who she said she was.   Seddie, some Cibby. Rated K  cause I'm cool like that. xD


**AHOY THAR MATEYS! iCarly season 4 FTW! BUT Seddie HAS to happen. And soon. **

The boy lay there, unconscious. The girl took the back of her hand, whispered, "I'm sorry Freddie." and touched it to the boy's forehead. The girl's hand and the boy glowed a feint yellow. The girl started to rise up in the air, the light growing dimmer and dimmer as she went. As she got higher, she started to weep and whisper, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

_

* * *

_

**_(The next day.)_**

Carly ran up to Freddie, "Hey Freddie! Have you seen Sam?"

Freddie looked puzzled, "Who's Sam? Is she a new girl?"

"What? No! Don't tell me, you guys got in an argument?", Now it was Carly's turn to be confused.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Who's Sam?"

"She's…"Carly almost dropped her books in surprise. She thought Freddie wouldn't go so low as pretending Sam didn't exist. Freddie caught them, as he handed them back, a pale yellow light, not quite visible, started to go from Freddie to Carly.

"She's what?" Freddie said.

"I…I don't remember what I was going to say….Were we talking about someone?"

"Yeah, a girl named Sam."

"Who?"

"You're the one who brought her up. Carly, I think you need to stop watching Girly Cow until one in the morning."

"Uh…Yeah…Kay…"

The bell rang, "Bye Carls! I have to go to science now."

"Uh…Bye!"

Carly went to her locker. She touched the locker next to hers, she was sure it belonged to somebody special, but she could place a finger on it. That same glow exchanged between Carly and Freddie went from Carly to the locker.

"Oh hey Wendy!" Carly saw Wendy standing there all alone, looking like she needed a friend.  
"Oh. Hey Carly!" She said with a weak smile, "Where's Sam? She late for school again?"

"Sam? Who's that?"

"Carly, are you okay? You have one too many smoothies?"

"I just…Er…Wendy, before I came over, you looked all depressed. You alright?" Carly tried to change the subject.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. And Sam always had ice cream in her locker, so that's why I was asking for her. Why are you avoiding the subject? Did you guys have a fight?"

Carly put her hand on Wendy's shoulder for comfort, "I still have no idea what you're talking about." Carly's brows knitted in confusion.

The glow went from Carly's hands to Wendy.  
"I…Don't either…"

"Er…Okay then?"

All of a sudden there was an explosion. It was right next to where Carly and Wendy were standing. They could have been hurt. Or worse.  
But the explosion DID hit Gibby, who just happened to be walking by at that unfortunate time. Everyone rushed over, not caring about what just happened, only thinking about Gibby.

Carly checked for his pulse, "He's alive! But we need to get him to the hospital. Someone get Principal Franklin!" "But he's not a doctor…" Someone so helpfully said.

"Er…Some authorative figure who can fix people!" Carly yelled.

"But don't you have a…" The voice interrupted again.

"WHATEVER. JUST GET SOMEONE." Carly sounded ferocious. She heard footsteps run away to get help.

"What happened?" A frightened Principal Franklin just happened to walk by, "HOLY CHEESE STICKS. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled, "Don't you people have phones? Why didn't you call 911?"

Carly felt a bit sheepish, "So THAT'S what the kid was trying to tell me." She thought

She whipped out her phone and started to dial. _9-1-1_ her fingers tapped impatiently.

"Helloooo. How may I help you?" A chirpy lady had picked up the phone.

"Uh, yes. There was this big crash at our school and one of the students have been hurt!"

"Which school?"

"Ridgeway. Please hurry!"

"The paramedics are on their way, but I need you to tell me if the person is breathing or not."

"He's breathing, yes. And thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**If you liked it so far, thank the songs Beside You by Marianas Trench, She's So High by Tal Bachman (awesome name BTW) and a Love Like Woe cover by Madilyn Bailey. Put me in a writing mood :)**

**Ahaha, ^ free advertisement. xD**

**REVIEWWW :D**


End file.
